<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>working blues by noseforsatu (berryargento)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819465">working blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/noseforsatu'>noseforsatu (berryargento)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, domestic AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/noseforsatu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>February 3rd; Lysithea said that she would be late for dinner today. - AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Valentine Goneril/Lysithea von Ordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>working blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Domestic AU. A late birthday fic for Hilda. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is rare for Hilda to be at home during the beginning of the year, but as her work is going slower, most of her job revolved around the laptop nowadays.</p><p>Her eyes peered to the clock on the wall, it was close to lunchtime that she planned to bug her girlfriend with simple text.</p><p><em>‘Don’t forget on your lunch, esp since you said you’d be late for dinner, hun ;)’ - </em>Hilda giggled before pressing on the send button.</p><p>She was midway typing an e-mail reply for a client when her phone buzzed. Her smile only grew wider as the reply that Lysithea wrote is something she thought of how the snow-haired woman would reply: <em>‘I never forget lunch—and please don’t retrace it back to when I forgot about it.’</em></p><p>Hilda then stretched from her chair, dragging herself to the kitchen for a lunch herself.</p><p>As she is humming to random song in her mind, Hilda suddenly reminded of how far they had gone with life. Starting from a chance encounter during respective work (Hilda still remembered when Lysithea happened to ask her number – ‘work related stuff’, she said), to the exchange of curious mails and numerous calls, progressed to a meet-up here and there, until Hilda decided to bring up an idea of moving in together just six months ago.</p><p>Their work space already changed as well during the year: Lysithea moved to a branch office nearby their shared apartment while Hilda is no longer working directly below Claude. At times her freelancing side won’t match with Lysithea’s constant 9 to 5 and surprise overtime, there has been a lot of obstacles with a hint of long-distance relationship as Hilda need to be out of town, but they could put it all behind them as of today.</p><p>Just like that day, it is one day when Hilda is around the town but Lysithea got an overtime. The snow-haired woman always one who’s passionate about her job and won’t leave any stone unturned. She told during breakfast that she couldn’t make it for dinner, even though Hilda said she would wait for her return. Lysithea declined, saying that it would be not nice to bother Hilda’s beauty sleep hours since she would be so late.</p><p>“Speaking of which, her birthday is later at the end of this month, huh … Claude dumped me with clientele that I forgot to think for presents…”</p><p>Hilda poured a milk from the fridge and cook up an instant mashed potatoes. Her mind is buzzing with an idea of present or maybe surprises. It is still early in February, she should have enough time to plan as long as Claude or Lorenz doesn’t approach her for work-related problems. Her role as lead beautician at Claude’s company was already a year ago, she is more into a product consultant now though Claude always rope her to do some product presentations everywhere.</p><p>Back to presents: what can she do for Lys?  What can she <em>give</em>? There might be a list of stuffs that Lysithea wanted, but she is not one to give in easily for something she ‘wanted’. Lysithea is strict about money to the point even Hilda feel bad to splurge on things—even if it is secretly a birthday present for hers truly.</p><p>“Last year I gave her—wait, I haven’t dated her last year! Our anniversary should be around the corner then.”</p><p>Her train of thoughts ended as a call is coming from her laptop. It was a tone she specifically set for Lorenz and if she didn’t pick up within next five seconds, her cell phone will be the next target.</p><p>“Well, I hope I can think of something good later—ah, better ask Edelgard and Marianne too.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Though, a few phone calls later, Hilda is neck-deep in shaping up presentation module for her job next week. It really is a ‘speak of the devil’ occasion, and it put a damper to her mood also stopped her from thinking of Lysithea’s presents.</p><p>Hilda may think of herself as laziest person on the Earth but she can’t stand to see a project cluttered to the side while being handled by an incompetent. Lorenz asked Hilda to take over this one because of that reason – of course, she couldn’t refuse. Lorenz endured her rambling while explaining about the product pointers, then she called Claude to give that irresponsible person an earful.</p><p>She finished her preparation close to the evening and all she wanted is a nice cup of coffee out at their favorite place.</p><p>Every moment when Lysithea is busy, she won’t respond to any messages and calls. Hilda wanted to call her so badly to complain about Lorenz. Then again, she knew that Lysithea must be stressed by her overtime today that her mood problem only be a nuisance.</p><p>With a shrug, Hilda grabbed her lovely pink fur coat and head outside to the coffee shop they frequented, in a hope to pull herself up from the working blues.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The downtown of Adrestia is a fifteen-minute ride by bus. It is now currently bustling with people coming back from their jobs or from schools.</p><p>Out of all excitement food and drinks available there in the food court area nearby the train station, Hilda and Lysithea only acknowledged one coffee shop in mind. It wasn’t out of sentimental value as it is the first place where they hang out to meet, no; they served a nice coffee and Lysithea really, really adored their sweet beverages selections.</p><p>Hilda stopped, blinking at the ‘closed’ sign by the front of said Blue Lions Coffee. Usually, Ingrid would close off during Wednesdays for stocking up. Though, Hilda already did a double check that today is not Wednesday. It is Monday, the high time for workers going back from their job and wanted a comfort of coffee. What’s more strange, the lamp is on and the door is not locked.</p><p>On a second thought: why the door is not locked?</p><p>Yielding to her own curiosity, Hilda opened the door. The familiar chime welcomed Hilda to the ever-comfortable café, then to the crowd of some familiar faces preparing party decorations.</p><p>A cake laid on the center table, while other tables and chairs already cleared out. An assortment of drinks in big jars are ready on the bar countertop, along with extra empty glasses for grabs. A purple-haired man was talking with a black-haired man in his aloha shirt by the left side, helping Annette, one of staffs at the café, to bring out the food. Ingrid, the café manager was on the stool, adjusting the banner with one snow-haired woman commanded to tell her whether it is in the right position.</p><p>It said: <em>Happy birthday, Hilda.</em></p><p>“… Um, Lys?”</p><p>Everyone stopped moving almost instantly, the said snow-haired woman looked back in shock.</p><p>“W-What are you doing here!?” she quickly snapped. On the corner, Hilda could see Claude was close to double over. “Why are you here!?”</p><p>“You told me you’ll be late for dinner.”</p><p>“And I thought Lorenz already set you up with a job to make you busy?”</p><p>
  <em>Wait. What?</em>
</p><p>Flustered, Lysithea took a deep breath. On the other hand, Hilda simply stunned, couldn’t believe a single thing she just sputtered. Claude already started laughing. Ingrid walked down from the stepladder. Lorenz shook his head with a tired look. Annette didn’t know what to do.</p><p>Then, the puzzle clicked: it truly slipped her mind that they are not only shared the same home but also the same birth month.</p><p>“The surprise is ruined, then. I was about to call you when Balthus is already here with your bro—err, H-Hilda?”</p><p>Lysithea is in the receiver end of her tackle hug. Claude’s whistling be damned as Hilda started to pepper kisses on Lysithea’s face.</p><p>“H-Hey, we, we’re in public!”</p><p>“Let them look.”</p><p>“Hilda! Wait—mmph.”</p><p>“Oi, don’t make out at someone’s café lawn, you two lovebirds!”</p><p>“Don’t bother them, Claude. Just, finish the preparations.”</p><p>They stopped anyway after slipping more of small kisses. Hilda withdraw from the taller woman, though her arms stay looped on the latter’s waist. Red but pleased, Lysithea took her to see the cake before telling Hilda to sit somewhere as she put a finishing touch to the surprise party.</p><p>Even though the cat is already out of the box, it is promised to be the best birthday year ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>